La Casa
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Astoria está cansada de la indiferencia de su esposo. Por eso, decide marcharse. Otra vez. Y Draco siente que la casa no es lo mismo sin ella. Él no es lo mismo sin ella.
1. Te has ido, Astoria

Bueno, primero que nada, Hola (:

He escrito esto en un momento de inspiración y espero que les guste. Contará de dos capítulos contando la misma escena, más sin embargo, el primero será desde el punto de vista de Draco y el segundo desde el de Astoria. Espero les guste y bueno, nada, que lo disfruten :D

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, todo de Jotaká. Nada es mio. Ni siquiera la canción que es **La Casa **del grupo venezolano **Caramelo****s de Cianuro. **Muy buena.

* * *

><p>Ya vi todas las de ovnis, las de sangre y las de zombis<p>

En estado vegetal frente al televisor inmóvil

Cada noche es más negra y ya no me alegra ni el alcohol.

Te has ido. _Otra vez. _

Te he visto cruzar el umbral y nuevamente, me he quedado sentado en la oscuridad de nuestra sala sin hacer nada. Porqué no puedo, Astoria. Y sé, que ésta vez no es diferente. Sé que no cumplirás tu amenaza de no volver, porqué me amas tanto cómo yo a ti. Pero, no puedo decirlo. No encuentro las palabras; por eso, te volverás a ir.

Quizás, un día no regreses. Tal vez, ese día tendré que comunicarle a nuestro único hijo que te has ido para no volver jamás. Porqué estás cansada y variadas cosas más, que ahora no vienen al caso. Sin embargo, ese día no es hoy. Sé que te irás con Daphne un par de días. Puede que tres. Pero, eso da igual. Un par de días o un par de años, _sigue siendo una tortura para mí._

Te has ido, otra vez. Porqué no quiero aceptar a una Weasley cómo mi nuera. Me rehusó a que mi único heredero se casé con la pelirroja Weasley. Y sé que mi negación no es lo que te molesta.

_Te molesta todo. _

Veinticinco años de matrimonio; veinticinco años de tortura junto a mí. Porqué sé que tú querías que yo cambiará. Sé que tú deseabas con todas tus fuerzas que yo llegará a casa y te abrazará. Sé que tú anhelabas que por mis labios saliera un: _yo también te amo; _en respuesta a tus declaraciones de amor. Pero, _no puedo, Astoria._

Todo es muy complicado. La guerra me ha marcado y a pesar que constantemente me dices que tengo que seguir por Scorpius, por ti y por mí, no puedo. Porqué, aunque me digas que no es cierto, yo he perdido una parte de mi que no he podido recuperar. Se perdió con el viento, aquél Draco pícaro y seductor que te volvía loca. Ha muerto ese rubio platinado que sonreía, aunque su sonrisa sólo tuviera malicia. Ahora… sólo quedan las cenizas de una guerra pasada y el fantasma de un soldado que demostró preocupación por alguien más. Y aun, veintiocho años después de la guerra; _todo sigue siendo muy complicado. _

Las arrugas comienzan a hacer acto de presencia; ya mi cabello comienza a ser blanco. Y pensar que sólo tengo cuarenta y cinco años. Me dices que nunca es tarde, pero yo sé que eso es falso. Porqué a ti, mi amada, te perdí el día que decidí aceptar matar a Dumbledore. Lo sabes, tú mirada me lo ha dicho. Y por todo eso, te has ido. _Otra vez._

Sin tu presencia, la casa está vacía. No hay nada que pueda hacerme sonreír. No hay nada que me indique que vale la pena seguir en pie, luchando por un nosotros. Porqué tú eres la luz de mi vida y me arrepiento, créeme que si, todos los días por no saber decirte lo que siento. Sé que no te bastan las joyas, lujos y demás cosas materiales que te doy. _Tú me quieres a mí, pero yo no puedo entregarme a ti. _Sería demasiado dolor para tú dulce alma tener que cargar con mi culpa todos los días. Y aunque sé que lo aceptarías, odiaría verte más infeliz de lo que ahora eres. Porqué no eres feliz conmigo, Astoria. Lo sé. Y eso me desgarra por dentro. _Porqué te amo; _pero no sé decirlo.

Regresarás. No sé cuando lo harás, pero aquí estarás. Porqué a pesar de mi constante indiferencia y mi usual remordimiento, eres fiel y seguirás a mi lado hasta que te lo pida. Estoy consciente de que no eres feliz, de que debería decirte que puedes irte y hacer tu vida con otro que te saque una sonrisa sincera. Pero, soy demasiado egoísta y prefiero pensar que estás aquí porqué me amas.

–Padre. –Escuchó la voz de nuestro hijo y entonces, sé que ha venido a visitarnos. Quiere convencerme de que vaya a la dichosa boda, de que finja felicidad y lo apoye en ese día. Pero, hoy no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para decirle que no. Y por eso, decido asentir en señal de que mi bendición está con ellos. _Y todo por ti. _Porqué no quiero perderte. Nuestro hijo, el fruto de mi amor y el tuyo, comprende lo que quiero decirle y sin más, se va con su prometida a dónde sea que estén viviendo.

Y yo, me quedó allí. Observando la chimenea con el fuego vivo llameando en busca de tu chispa. Me quedó allí, necesitando tu perfume y tu aliento. Deseando escuchar tu voz, aunque sea para gritarme. Pero, no te tengo. _Porqué, otra vez, te has ido._

Y sin ti, ni siquiera la casa es igual.

Porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste sola y triste

Paredes frías, camas vacías, siento sin tu aliento el tiempo lento

Porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste sola y triste

Paredes frías, camas vacías, tanto tengo y tanto me arrepiento.


	2. He vuelto, Draco

Bueno, cómo les prometi, aquí tienen la segunda parte de ésta pequeña historia de tan sólo dos capítulos. Espero que les guste y espero su opinión. Gracias por las alertas y por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, significa mucho para mi. Y ahora, ya no los entretengo más (:

**Disclaimer: **¡Aleluya, J.K Rowling por crear todo ésto!

* * *

><p>Y ahora voy tratando de evitar algo que me conmueva<p>

Invernando como un animal en una cueva

Desde que te has ido mi vida ha sido soledad… Desolación…

He vuelto, _cómo siempre._

No he podido soportar lejos de ti otro día más. He sido débil, cómo todas las veces que vuelvo y te encuentro allí, en la sala de nuestra casa, cómo un fantasma. Porque en eso te has convertido, Draco. _Mi Draco, _aquél que me conquistó y me robo el corazón cómo un vil ladrón ha muerto dejando a su paso las cenizas que no he tenido las fuerzas de dejar ir. Porque te necesito conmigo, a pesar de saber que no eres más que un ánima que vive sólo por su hijo, si a eso puedes llamarle vivir.

Sé que me amas. Sé que me necesitas, pero el que no lo demuestres, más allá de querer escucharte decirlo, me está desgarrando por dentro. Poco a poco, mi mundo comienza a derrumbarse.

_Porque si tú no eres feliz, yo tampoco lo soy._

Quizás, me enamoré del hombre equivocado. Tal vez, tú y yo no debíamos estar juntos, porque esto no es un matrimonio de verdad. No vamos a mentirnos, Draco. Bien sabes tú, sentado en ese mueble sin quitarme la mirada de encima y bien lo sé yo, que no puedo dar un paso sin miedo a que tú termines por irte completamente.

Y por eso, siempre me voy. Porque estoy cansada de mantener algo que ya no tiene arreglo. Porque, tú, mi amor, eres cómo un muñeco roto y los muñecos rotos no pueden repararse, _no tienen arreglo_. Simplemente se botan, se reciclan o los dejas escondidos en alguna parte de la casa para que ningún visitante los vea. Y eso me duele, porque yo quiero al Draco que brillaba por sí sólo, sin necesidad de esa tenue llama en la chimenea a tu lado.

Sé que estás agradecido porque yo haya vuelto. Sé que si me voy, terminaras por no soportar la herida aun latente que se encuentra en tú corazón. Y lo sé, porque me sonríes, te levantas de aquél viejo mueble e incapaz de verme directamente a los ojos, pasas el torso de tu mano por mi mejilla, en una simple caricia, casi un roce, demostrando que todavía queda vida en ti y que, a pesar de que el Draco que amé se fue, sigo enamorada perdidamente de ti, _de éste nuevo Draco._

_Y por eso, vuelvo siempre. _

Daphne me ha atendido de maravilla, pues mi hermana me comprende, aunque ella si tenga un matrimonio feliz con Theo. Incluso, nuestros sobrinos, Draco, me han alegrado el día haciéndose los que no saben lo que pasa entre nosotros. Hasta que Scorpius, mi _niño_, ha ido a visitarme. Y me lo ha contado. Me ha contado, cómo asintiendo con la cabeza, sin necesidad de palabras, has dado tu bendición para la boda con Rose. Y eso ha logrado que mi corazón vuelva a latir, con la misma llama intensa con la que latió cuando te conocí a los nueve años. Porque sé, que sigues siendo humano, aunque aparentes ser un ánima que ronda por la casa y el Ministerio, otra alma en pena que se ha quedado olvidada en la tierra, luego de la guerra.

Sé que lo hiciste por mí. Y por tu hijo, aunque no lo admitas. Porque cada vez que ves a Scorpius, tu rostro se ilumina asomando casi imperceptiblemente a aquél Draco perdido en la oscuridad. Amas a tu hijo y me amas a mí, pero estás tan absorto en tu propio dolor, que no logras aceptar que nosotros también te amamos a ti.

Sabes que me volveré a ir. Y luego, _regresaré. _Porque no puedo dejarte, aunque lo único que me demuestre tu cariño es una simple caricia cada vez que llegó para luego volver a la frialdad, a la indiferencia e irte a tu habitación, _nuestra _habitación, cómo ahora lo haces. Aun así, no puedo irme realmente. No tengo la fuerza suficiente.

Quizás, algún día la tenga. _Tal vez, ese día me marché para no volver. _Pero…

–Te amo, Draco. Y eso me lo impide. –Y con un susurro, que sé que no has escuchado por estar tan lejos, me dirijo hacía nuestra habitación con parsimonia, para acostarme a tu lado y entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo, _casi_ sola, con la certeza de que no lo estoy del todo. Pues, siento tu perfume y tu respiración acompasada. Sé que no estás dormido y que en pocos minutos, cuando estés inconsciente soñando con el pasado que te atormenta, te aferrarás a mi cintura y yo, _mi amor, _no te soltaré. Porque he vuelto, _cómo siempre._

Porque estoy segura que sin ti, _nada _es igual.

Porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste sola y triste

Paredes frías, camas vacías, siento sin tu aliento el tiempo lento

Porque esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste sola y triste

Paredes frías, camas vacías, tanto tengo y tanto me arrepiento.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews? (:<em>


End file.
